FEELING
by Neng Nia
Summary: Sakura takut Li Syaoran mempermainkannya. Dia ingin bertanya soal perasaannya. Benarkah mereka pacaran? Sakura ingin tahu. RnR. Don't Like Don't Read!


**FEELING**

 **Disclaimer** : CLAMP

 **Pairing** : Li Syaoran x Sakura Kinomotto

 **Genre** : Fluff / Romance

 **A/N:** Typo(s), **bold** (flashback), dan kesalahan-kesalahan yang tidak disengaja lainnya. Tidak suka? Tekan kata BACK ok..

 **Don't Read if you Don't Like**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Neng Nia Present**

 **.**

 **.**

" Aku berangkat...! " seru gadis manis berambut cokelat pada sang kakak dan sang ayah yang masih duduk di ruang makan. Gadis itu bergegas keluar rumah dan hendak memakai sepatu rodanya, ya baru hendak, soalnya matanya menangkap seorang pemuda dingin nan tampan tengah berdiri bersandar pada pagar rumahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum, "ohayou Syaoran," sapanya ramah.

"Ohayou mo," jawab pemuda yang ternyata bernama Syaoran itu. " Kau lupa, hari ini kita berangkat bersama," ucap Syaoran dengan mata melirik sepatu roda yang tergeletak disamping sang gadis. Shaoran hanya melihat gadis didepannya nyengir salah tingkah, "dasar pelupa," ucapnya dingin. Pemuda tampan itu berdiri tegak dari pagar yang disandarinya, dia mengeluarkan kunci motornya, "ayo kita berangkat, Sakura," ajaknya menghampiri sebuah motor gede berwarna hitam yang parkir tak jauh darinya.

.

.

 **Hari itu jam pelajaran olahraga, Sakura sedang istirahat dari bagiannya. Gadis berambut cokelat sebahu itu tengah duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar yang berada di lapangan sekolahnya. Mata gadis itu tengah memperhatikan murid-murid lain yang sedang melakukan lari marathon satu per satu, sampai pandangannya dihalangi beberapa murid cowok yang entah dari kelas mana. Jelas saja bukan dari kelasnya, soalnya mereka tidak memakai seragam olahraga.**

" **Sendirian saja hm?" Tanya seorang murid yang berperawakan gemuk. "Kami temani ya," lanjutnya dengan senyuman menyebalkan.**

" **Hei Sakura, jadilah pacar dari kami. Pilih sajalah kau mau dengan siapa," timpal murid yang lain seraya duduk disamping Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat mulai tidak nyaman.**

" **Kau terkenal di SMA ini, kami juga kelompok terkenal, jadi pas'kan?" ucap si gemuk.**

" **Kau mau menjadi pacar kami bertiga juga boleh kok, hehehe," ucap murid yang dari tadi diam saja.**

" **Bisakah kalian pergi? Kelasku sedang dalam mata pelajaran, kalian bisa celaka kalau sensei melihat kalian," akhirnya Sakura bersuara juga.**

" **Hei, kau meng—Aduh!"**

 **Sebuah bola ternyata melayang kearah mereka, saat dilihat siapa pelakunya, tiga murid yang mengganggu itu hanya terdiam. "Ck, dia," geurtu salah seorang dari mereka.**

 **Li Syaoran dengan tangan dimasukan ke dalam saku celana olahraganya berjalan menghampiri mereka, "maaf, tanganku licin, jadi bola basketnya nyasar pada kalian," ucap Syaoran dengan nada mengejek. Mata pemuda tampan itu melirik Sakura, lalu detik berikutnya menatap tiga pemuda yang ada disana dengan tatapan dingin. "Jangan ganggu dia lagi. Dia pacarku."**

.

.

Sakura yang baru turun dari motor sang kekasih melangkah pergi menjauhi tempat parkir, gadis itu sempat melirik ke belakang, hanya untuk melihat Syaoran yang sedang menaruh helm-nya. Gadis itu menghela napas mengingat kejadian tiga hari yang lalu saat jam olahraga.

" **Jangan ganggu dia. Dia pacarku."**

Kalimat si pemuda dingin itu masih terngiang dengan jelas. Hal itu membuat wajahnya terasa panas. Sakura tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepalanya, 'ah tidak mungkin kan dia serius? Dia hanya mau menolongku saja saat itu,' ucapnya dalam hati.

" Sakura-chan!"

Sakura tersenyum ketika melihat seorang gadis yang juga saudaranya melambai dan memanggilnya, "Ohayou," sapa Sakura saat dia sudah dekat dengan gadis berambut panjang. Tomoyo namanya.

"Ohayou mo," jawab Tomoyo ramah. "Hei, aku perhatikan kau sering sekali menggelengkan kepala akhir-akhir ini, kenapa?"

"Itu.. masalah aku dan Syaoran... Aku—"

"Kalian serasi, aku mendukungmu. Aku sangat senang kau tahu, saat dilapangan itu mendengar Li berkata seperti itu dengan tegas, ah... so sweet~~ " ucap Tomoyo panjang lebar dengan mata berbinar, "ah.. Sayang sekali aku tidak membawa handycam ku saat itu, itukan moment termanis yang pernah aku lihat," keluh Tomoyo yang memang mempunyai hobi mengoleksi rekaman video.

Sakura hanya menghelanapas menanggapi teman dekatnya itu.

.

.

Jam istirahat tiba, gadis yang memiliki nama lengkap Sakura Kinomotto itu berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas. Gadis itu bukan tanpa alasan berjalan-jalan di koridor kelas, dia sedang mencari sang 'pacar', dia ingin memastikan sesuatu pada pemuda asal Hong Kong itu. Memastikan tentang perasaannya.

"Sakura, kau sedang mencari pacarmu itu ya? Dia ada di taman belakang sekolah. Tadi aku melihatnya di sana," jelas seorang gadis entah siapa namanya. Setelah mengucapkan kata terima kasih dengan wajah tersipu, karena berita dia dan pemuda tampan itu pacaran telah beredar luas, gadis itupun dengan segera berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah.

.

.

Ketemu. Pemuda itu sedang berbaring direrumputan, dengan tangan sebagai bantalnya, dan sebuah headset menutupi telinganya. Bermusik dan tidur. Kebiasaannya memang. Sakura menghembuskan nafas, lalu duduk disamping Syaoran. Sakura melirik pemuda yang sedang tidur disampingnya, ugh sial! Sakura dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

'Kenapa dia malah semakin tampan kalau sedang tidur begitu?' bathin Sakura menenangkan debaran dihatinya.

"Kenapa kesini?"

"Eh?"

Shaoran membuka matanya, menatap lurus langit biru di atas sana. " Kenapa kesini?" Tanyanya lagi, masih dalam posisi tiduran.

"Ma-maaf, aku mengganggumu ya," jawab Sakura gugup dan merasa tidak enak.

Syaoran menghelanapas, lalu pemuda itu duduk dari posisi tidurannya, dilepasnya headset yang dipakainya. Pemuda yang berasal dari negara Hong Kong itu menoleh kearah gadis yang ada disampingnya, "aku bertanya, kenapa kesini?"

Sakura menunduk, tidak berani menoleh pada pemuda tampan yang sedang menatapnya. "Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, Syaoran," ucap Sakura nyaris tidak terdengar.

Syaoran mengalihkan perhatiannya, matanya menatap lurus pada sebuah bangunan yang tak jauh dari mereka, "aku tahu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan." Detik berikutnya, Syaoran bisa merasakan sepasang mata sedang menatapnya, pemuda itu pun balas menatap. "Aku serius. Kau adalah pacarku sejak tiga hari yang lalu."

Mata Sakura terbelalak, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Wajahnya terasa panas. "Hei.. ta-tapikan aku tidak tahu tentang pe-perasaanmu, bi-bisa sajakan kau mempermainkanku." Sial, kenapa kalimat yang keluar jadi terbata seperti itu.

Syaoran tersenyum, senyuman yang baru kali ini dilihat Sakura dan Syaoran perlihatkan. Pemuda itu terkenal susah sekali tersenyum, alias dingin. Wajah Syaoran mendekat, hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajah sang gadis. Hal itu membuat Sakura mendadak membeku dan menahan nafas. "Tapi aku tahu tentang perasaanmu," ucap Syaoran lembut.

Ya, siang itu juga, Sakura merasakan kecupan singkat dibibirnya dari pemuda yang memang telah disukainya semenjak pemuda itu datang menjadi murid baru di sekolah ini setahun yang lalu. Namun, Sakura tidak berani memiliki perasaan lebih, karena Syaoran merupakan sosok yang sempurna untuk dicintai. Kaya, pintar, tampan, dingin dan juga baik, bebeda dengan dirinya yang merupakan anak dari keluarga biasa saja, otak pass-pasan, dan kadang dia ceroboh.

"Aishiteru, Sakura."

Debaran jantung yang belum normal karena dicium mendadak, kini debarannya itu malah semakin kencang karena mendengar kalimat Syaoran.

"Tidak usah dijawab, karena aku tahu apa jawabanmu," ucap Syaoran yang geli juga melihat gadis didepannya memerah.

"Me-memangnya kau yakin aku juga menyukaimu?"

"Hn. Kalau kau tidak menyukaiku, kau pasti sudah menolak jadi pacarku tiga hari yang lalu."

Blush. Wajah Sakura terlihat begitu merah. Tepat sekali.

Syaoran tersenyum, lalu pemuda itu berdiri. Tangannya terulur pada Sakura, "ayo ke kelas, waktu istirahat sebentar lagi habis."

Sakura meraih tangan itu, lembut. Kini gadis itu berhadapan dengan Syaoran, tangan mereka masih bertautan. "Aishiteru mo, Syaoran."

Bibir merekapun kembali bertemu, kali ini sedikit lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya. Syaoran mengeratkan genggamannya, "mulai besok, aku akan rutin menjemputmu. Kita akan selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama."

Sakura mengangguk, gadis itu bahagia. Disandarkannya kepalanya pada bahu sang kekasih, dan merekapun berjalan untuk pertama kalinya dengan tangan bertautan. Aura pink pun bertebaran dimana-mana. Dan mereka lupa, kalau mereka tidak memakan apa-apa jam istirahat tadi.

 **... end ...**

 **RnR**

Thanks for Reading...


End file.
